villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deathstroke (Arkhamverse)
Slade Wilson, '''also known as '''Deathstroke, is one of the antagonists and assassins after the Dark Knight in the video game; Batman: Arkham Origins. He also takes over the Arkham Knight's militia after the Arkham Knight's defeat in Batman: Arkham Knight. History Past Slade was an accomplished member of the Special Forces and this distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength and stamina. Following his military service, Wilson worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own-and allegedly becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations. His unique weapons and abilities include regenerating health and super strength, a rifle-staff with a built-in grapple, a sword, firearms and his own version of Detective Mode: Tactical Vision. The Eight Assassins Eventually, Deathstroke was contracted with a bounty over the head of Batman and if he succeeds in killing him, he'll receive $50 million from "Black Mask". After he dispatched several cops, he then lured Batman to a parking garage with an explosive briefcase made by Queen Industries and some of Black Mask's henchmen. He then lay in wait nearby, anticipating the likelihood that Batman would escape the explosion, and proceeded to fight him. Although they fought evenly and fairly, Deathstroke was slowly getting the upper hand, although his sword ended up shot apart by a sniper round from another assassin Deadshot, who also been contracted with several others to assassinate Batman. Batman managed escape. Deathstroke then confronted his client with the knowledge that he hired at least one other assassin besides the job, although Black Mask mentioned he "had his chance" and that the night was still young before brutally executing one of his henchmen that was severely wounded from the blast by smashing him with rubble. On Christmas Eve, Batman learns of the eight assassins that are in Gotham City to claim the bounty on his head. Among the assassins was Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke, who Batman managed to learn that he was a former military soldier and a subject of a failed experiment. During Batman's search for Penguin aboard his ship, The Final Offer, a grapple claw grips Batman's ankle and drags him towards Deathstroke. Batman and Deathstroke ensued in a long fight with impressive moves. Deathstroke primarily fought with his Staff and then changed to his Sword after Batman destroyed the Staff. Batman then manages to knock out Deathstroke as he asks the Masked Vigilante of what he is and then Deathstroke was taken into custody by the GCPD. During the riot in Blackgate Prison, Slade is kept imprisoned by Joker whilst doing push-ups. When Batman found him, Deathstroke told him that he no longer had any interest in assassinating him. If someone else offered $50,000,000 dollars other than the clown, then he'd considered it. Eventually, Amanda Wallis and found Deathstroke. She passed him a paper saying "Suicidal Squad", Deathstroke asked what happens if he doesn't sign and she says he rather works for her or rots in Blackgate. Hired by Strange NOTE: The following paragraph of information is not to be considered canon to Arkham Origins' storyline. Deathstroke was eventually hired by Hugo Strange to deal with Batman/Bruce Wayne. He appeared as he shot an Arkham City inmate dead, then reported to his client that Batman took the bait and then proceeded to battle the Caped Crusader. By the end of their fight, Deathstroke was defeated and Batman then kicks his gun away. As Deathstroke attempts to get it back, Batman arrests him. Arkham Knight Approximately 6 or 7 years after Batman defeats Deathstroke on Christmas Eve, super villain Scarecrow, and militia forces lead by a military leader called the Arkham Knight, take over Gotham on Halloween. After Batman defeats the Arkham Knight, he disappears and his militia forces are now lead by Deathstroke. After Batman takes down the militia's checkpoints, bombs, and watchtowers throughout the city, Batman comes face to face with Deathstroke. Once Batman has destroyed the militia's final cobra tanks and Deathstroke's tank, Deathstroke comes out to kill Batman with his sword but Batman manages to stop him and take him to GCPD. On the way to GCPD, Deathstroke says the next time he goes after Batman, he says he will kill him free of charge. Gadgets *'Ballistic Staff: '''The Ballistic Staff uses a retractable staff as his main weapon that contains a hidden rifle and a micro-bomb launcher inside of it's core. *'Tactical Vision: 'Deathstroke has the built-in Tactical Vision which is similar to Robin's Explosive Vision which he uses to highlight special objects and enemies. Instead of the layout being blue, Deathstroke's is green. *'Grapple Hook/Gun: 'The Grapple Gun/Hook is capable of getting Deathstroke to higher places. *'Remote Claw: 'The Remote Claw is a grapple device that fires a hook-on reel. After Batman defeats him, he steals the Remote Claw. *'Smoke Pellet/Stun Grenade: 'Smoke Pellets are used to escape or to distract enemies. *'Proximity Bomb: 'A Proximity Bomb are used as traps for unsuspecting enemies to stumble upon and will explode. *'Neural Pellet: 'The Neural Pellet is a pellet that can be put on enemies to release stunning gases. *'2 Custom Katana Swords: 'These Custom Katana Swords can be used as a backup weapon if something happens to his Ballistic Staff. It is a sharpened blade with a stylized hilt. *'Desert Eagle Handgun: 'Deathstroke uses an IMI Desert Eagle pistols which he uses to execute his enemies. *'Laser Sighted Handgun: '''Deathstroke uses a science fiction-looking handgun which is very different to modern handguns. He uses it to kill far-away enemies and has a laser sight. Category:Honorable Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Mercenaries Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Evil Genius Category:Staff Wielders Category:Gunmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Masked Villain Category:Bosses Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Military Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Right-Hand Category:Provoker Category:Recurring villain Category:Leader Category:Mutated Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Psychopath Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Misanthropes Arkhamverse Villains